Wacky Animal In My Head
by twisster the hedgehog
Summary: This is based on a sonic character that is made up and is my head. Oneshot.


Hey people this is my first story so go easy on me!

"Stands for thoughts''

"stands for talking"

Wacky animal in my head

I am sure some of you are stumped right now. You might be thinking what the title has to do with a personal narrative and what i mean by wacky animal that is in my , before I explain this to you do not make fun because of what i am wrighting. ALRIGHT! XD time to start the show!

It was a cold December morning and I sat in my room, I wasn't doing anything I was just sitting in my chair. I don't believe that it is an office chair but it was somewhat similar it was black with a skinny middle the top had a sideways Oval that i could lean my back against and it had what any regular office chair would have at the bottom. I sat there staring at my desk which was as messy as a pig who was playing in the mud. I was at a loss of what to do. I was silently talking to myself of what to do when a familiar voice popped in my head. I heave a sigh as heavy as the mountain called Mount. Everest. The voice was a males and was a little childish so his voice wasn't so deep. I have never seen him and I highly doubt i ever will.

I rubbed my eyes and thought,"Oh, Now what?" I heard him snicker that only got my more interested [being sarcastic there] in listening to what he had to say. He then said with a mocking voice,"What you up to Miss. Grumpy?" I gave a low growl and said back,"What do you think i am doing Knave?" he squinted at me observing me the cocked his head to the side and asked Questioningly,"Nothing?" I sighed and nodded, he could be so annoying sometimes. I could haer him sigh and he said,"Again?! When do you ever do something?!" I knew whenever he talked to me I was either in a bad mood ,not doing anything [Sometimes both] and occasionally when i'm doing my homework. I could see why he thought I did absolutely nothing and perhaps he thought i was an EMO witch i could also see but i had to add that i wasn't Emo. I sigh and say extremely calmly and said,"Knave you just don't show up at the right times." there was silence for a little then he said,"Oh? So you're not an Emo?" okay now he was going too far," For your information I have never been Emo and I do thing such as draw, play video games, go camping, go exploring all that crazy stuff!"

I hear him laugh and thought coldly what was so funny I sigh and brush it away with my hand.

then I suddenly heard something from Knave that i didn't expect,"do you want me to help you figure out what to do?" I sat there dumbfounded and my mouth gaping open i began trying to reply,"I...uh...no...Wait!...yes...uh...erm...me do" I stared down at my feet my face was blazing red from embarrassment as I realized what i had said and i really just say me do?!GAAA! I can be such a idiot sometimes! I cleared my throat getting the lump that had formed there and said,"erm...I mean, Yes that would be very kind of you Knave." I corrected myself from the earlier grammar mistakes. Knave just shrugged and began helping,"How about you playing video games?" he said quite thoughtfully, I sighed and gave him a shake of my head indicating i was saying "No"he simply says after that,"Why not?" I let my shoulders droop lower as i told him,"It is not that simple Knave. My little br is always on it and if he isn't then it's Thomas and i rarely get a turn" there was some silence before he asked,"How you Draw something then?" I sigh and shake my head while saying,''Don't know what to draw thats the problem with that hobby'' there was more silence in fact i think it was Twenty minutes of silence so i said,''Knave? you there?'' i hear a muffled mmmhhmmm as a response I was the only one in the room so I assumed it was him. Finally he says that i should go see if anyone was on the video games I just nod and head out the room and down a set of stairs which led to a living room from there i turned right and ended up in the kitchen i turned right again to look down at a lower room which had a small set of stairs leading to it. What i saw almost made me fall over and I say excitedly,''Knave! No one is playing! Isn't this great!?'' I heard him chuckle and tells me to go play and obey him he sat and we talked while i played on the video games It was the first time me and Knave have ever gotten along.

Sadly, after I had gotten on the PlayStation 3 and had started playing a game called LittleBigPlanet 3 My little brother came down. he was almost as tall as me but was a little smaller,small enough that he needed to look up to be able to see my face. He had blond-ish hair and regular American skin. He was wearing his fireman pajamas which made him look like he was a fireman. He came down I swear i could see an evil smirk on his face.

Knave then said with annoyed voice,''Here comes trouble Aspen...'' I sigh and look back the screen and i told him,''Ya i know Knave, I see him...''i sigh again as my bro approches and he sais in a calm innocent voice,''Hey Aspen!" i sigh again and say,''Ya?'' he tells me that I have ten minutes till his turn I just nod which should tell him understood but he then says,''Okay?You heard me right?'' I growl and Knave sias,''Whatch it Ratchet!*snicker* Rachet!? HAHAHAHA! I compared YOU to RATCHET !'' I growled and siad,''Ya Gage I heard you...'' I siad this while grinding my teeth. At least Knave wasn't as bad as Gage I then Growled at Him and said,''WHY DID YOU COMPARE ME TO RATCHET!'' I hear him laugh and he sais,''Because Ratchet is grumpy almost at everything and I am beginning to think you are the same. Besides you just went all EMO on me. And i don't think you are proving to me that you're not an EMO.'' I sigh, I guess he had a point but I am not EMO and thats a fact. I yell up at Ggae telling him he could have the PlayStation 3. I hear Knave sigh I knew what he was thinking. I sigh and get up while I did I asked Knave an insane a Q,"Are you a hermit?" I mentally face palmed. That was soooo STUPID why would I ask him THAT!? Surprisingly he answers me,"Ummm...Ya?..." I sigh and head back up to my room. I lay down on my bed once again at a loss of what to do. I sigh and I hear Knaves voice,"I do not like seeing you so distant from the world." I say a little harshly,"Why do you care?" there was complete silence and I hear him say,"Because you are my friend."

And that my friends is how Knaves and my relationship got a lot better.

Twisster: Finaly it is ALIVE!

Silver: uh it is not alive

Twisster: uh it is just a figure of speach silver

Silver:What ever

Twisster: Say since when did you get here?

Silver: uhhhhhhh... I don't know hey people R&R please


End file.
